Des choses qu'il faut oublier
by Nham
Summary: Défi 60 du Poney Fringant : "M-Preg" Rated M.


Défi n°60 du Poney Fringant.

Ce thème, il fallait bien qu'il tombe un jour... : "M-Preg"

Allez, on assume et on se retrousse les manches !

 **Rated M**

* * *

"... aissez-moi tranquille !"

Frodon ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de crier et avait son index droit pointé en l'air. Selon toute évidence, il venait de se réveiller d'un drôle de rêve. Et bien évidemment, pas moyen d'en avoir le moindre souvenir. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Frodon vit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre magnifique, vraiment très grande. Fondcombe, sans le moindre doute. Il avait donc réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Ha !"

Le hobbit plaqua ses deux mains contre son ventre… plat. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'ignoble et d'essentiel à la fois. Tandis qu'il tentait de rassembler et d'organiser ses souvenirs, il tâtait les draps autour de lui comme pour chercher cette chose perdue. Il se rendrait vite compte que c'était complètement fou. Frodon tourna alors la tête à droite et sursauta : il y avait un grand homme au chevet de son lit. Non, un elfe. Depuis combien de temps celui-ci pouvait-il le regarder ? Le hobbit couvrit alors sa poitrine par réflexe, sans vraiment comprendre.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé."

Frodon avait déjà beaucoup trop de questions, mais tout ce qui retenait son attention à cet instant précis était la gêne immense qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'elfe. Et décidément, il reconnaissait cette gêne. C'était très précisément celle-là même qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers temps lorsqu'il voyageait aux côtés de ses compagnons.

Tout d'abord, il avait connu un certain inconfort au niveau de son corps. Et ses compagnons n'avaient pas tardé à s'apercevoir de ce qu'ils qualifièrent alors de "gaucherie" dans ses mouvements. _Ça va, Monsieur Frodon ? demanda Sam. - Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est la fatigue du voyage, rien de plus._ Pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être que de la simple fatigue, et cela Frodon le savait, à part peut-être les jambes lourdes, évidemment. Mais son ventre gonflait et sa poitrine, gonflée elle-aussi, le faisait souffrir. Il avait alors mis tout cela sur le compte d'une infection ou d'un mauvais champignon - il n'était pas guérisseur, après tout. Cependant, il savait l'importance de sa mission et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de montrer quelque signe de sa faiblesse récente. Il prit ainsi bien soin durant ce dernier mois de voyage de ne jamais se retrouver dénudé en présence d'un compagnon.

Les vomissements étaient eux apparus peu après avoir quitté Bree, mais le hobbit était parvenu à les cacher efficacement durant les premiers jours. Malheureusement pour lui, ceux-ci s'étaient intensifiés en violence et en récurrence et il était devenu presque impossible aux compagnons de ne pas en être témoins. _Bleuargh ! - Monsieur Frodon, tout va bien ? demanda Sam. - Oui, Sam. Oui, tout va bien. Ce doit être à cause de la lame Nazgûl au Mont Venteux. Ça doit me rendre malade… Tu vois, même Grand-pas est d'accord._ Mais Grand-pas n'était pas d'accord, du moins c'est ce que Frodon avait lu sur son visage à cet instant. Grand-pas sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le hobbit et cette impression, il l'avait depuis leur rencontre. Mais il n'en dit rien, car l'unique conclusion qu'il parvenait à tirer de tout ça était plutôt insensée, ridicule et vraiment très gênante. Il espérait dorénavant atteindre Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible afin de laisser les Elfes s'en occuper.

Et puis… et puis il y avait eu les sautes d'humeur. _Monsieur Frodon, dites, Monsieur Frodon, ça va ? demanda Sam. - Oh ça va toi ! Ta gueule ! Tu fermes ta gueule ! - Monsieur Frodon… - Hum, pardon Sam. Ce doit être… hum… l'anneau. Oui, c'est l'anneau qui me fait dire ça, quoi d'autre ?_ Quoi d'autre… Si Frodon avait eu une mère, il aurait pu avoir une idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais malheureusement son oncle était plutôt… ingénu concernant ce genre de chose. Il avait surtout connu des présences masculines dans sa vie pleine d'aventures et à chaque fois que le sujet d'une conversation déviait sur l'intimité féminine, il avait l'habitude de glousser comme un petit enfant.

"Cher Frodon" dit l'elfe qui se tenait près du lit. "J'aurais aimé vous accueillir à Fondcombe dans des circonstances plus heureuses."

"Seigneur Elrond…"

"Je crains que nous n'ayons pas de temps à perdre en présentations et autres courbettes. Vos compagnons devraient vous rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre et je pense que vous souhaitez autant que moi que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé en petit comité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Que… que s'est-il 'passé' ?" Frodon serra ses mains sur son ventre.

"Pardonnez encore une fois mon impolitesse, mais je dois vous poser une seule petite question avant de vous expliquer ce à quoi nous avons assisté de notre côté. Avez-vous connu dernièrement une expérience, disons, végétale ?"

"Un expérience végétale ? Seigneur Elrond, je ne comprends pas."

"Et bien je ne sais pas, cher Frodon : une piqûre, une réaction allergique, quelque chose d'étrange en présence d'une plante… Écoutez, je n'ai pas très envie de vous faire un dessin."

Et Frodon comprit alors de quel souvenir refoulé Elrond parlait. Évidemment, tout avait commencé à ce moment là : lorsqu'il s'était fait attraper par le Vieil Homme Saule, lorsque celui-ci avait ligoté les jambes du jeune hobbit avec ses lianes fermes, lorsque l'arbre maléfique lui avait glissé quelques mots doux à l'oreille… _Non ! Arrêtez, monsieur le Saule !_

"Non ! Arrêtez, monsieur le… !" Frodon s'interrompit juste à temps.

"Oui, Frodon ? Un souvenir ?"

"Non, rien du tout," répondit Frodon. Elrond fut en fin de compte soulagé de ne pas en apprendre plus. Sa soif de savoir avait des limites, au moins morales.

"Très bien. Alors je vais tâcher d'être le plus précis et concis possible. Essayez simplement d'avoir l'esprit ouvert." Elrond souffla. "Lorsque vous êtes arrivé chez nous, cher Frodon, vous étiez… non… disons que vous portiez la vie. Un peu comme une femme peut porter un enfant lorsqu'elle est enceinte, vous voyez ? La raison de votre état, nous ne nous l'expliquons pas. Toujours est-il que nos meilleurs guérisseurs se sont occupés de votre, hum, de votre accouchement. En ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes sain et sauf, mis à part cette vilaine blessure à l'épaule mais cela, c'est une autre histoire. Concernant… l'enfant… je vous avoue que mon savoir s'arrête là."

"Est-ce que je peux le voir ?" demanda Frodon, comme si les révélations n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui et que seule subsistait l'envie de rencontrer cette autre vie. Elrond hocha la tête en silence et sortit quelques instants.

Lorsque Elrond revint, il tenait une plante en pot dans les mains. Celle-ci était constituée d'un tronc très fin d'où partaient deux branches. Aux bout de chacune de ces branches poussaient une feuille. Un bourgeon poussait lui au bout du petit tronc. La plante sembla bouger un instant. _Racrac cracr_. Elrond ferma les yeux de dégoût. Frodon était lui fasciné par le mouvement des feuilles en sa direction. _Crrrrac rac_. Le hobbit tendit le bras. _Crac papp' paaap' papa_. "Papa !"

"Aaah !" s'écria Frodon.

"Aaah !" cria également Elrond dans un mouvement de recul.

"Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi que… Ça parle ?" Frodon était debout sur le lit, le dos collé au mur.

"Je sais pas ! Je sais pas !" Elrond remuait le pot qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

"Crrr… Ppapa… jjet…"

"Aaah !" Elrond visa la première fenêtre sur sa droite et y jeta la plante en pot. Puis, il recolla ses avant-bras contre son torse et tendit l'oreille. L'elfe et le hobbit entendirent alors le pot plonger dans l'eau à bien des mètres en dessous. Ils échangèrent alors un long regard silencieux.

"Vous croyez qu'il est…"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Elrond. "Écoutez, Frodon, je m'occupe du reste. En ce ce qui vous concerne dorénavant, je vous conseille d'oublier toute cette histoire. Si l'on vous demande, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés et cette chose n'a jamais été dans votre corps, c'est bien clair ? Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. De mon côté, je saurait tenir ma langue."

Tandis que Elrond sortit en vitesse de la chambre, Frodon palpa une nouvelle fois son corps, leva la tête et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas nommer la plante, car il aurait été bien triste alors.


End file.
